


Those Words You Spoke To Me

by BurdenlessSkies



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurdenlessSkies/pseuds/BurdenlessSkies
Summary: When Rin is called upon by Kaede to help her with a delivery in the human village, Sesshomaru is tasked with the responsibility of watching over a young Towa and Setsuna for the day.
Relationships: Higurashi Towa & Jaken (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Higurashi Towa & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Higurashi Towa & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Higurashi Towa & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Higurashi Towa & Setsuna, Higurashi Towa/Setsuna, Jaken & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Those Words You Spoke To Me

Green shoots abruptly parted as two cherub figures bounded through the paddy field.

Their round cheeks flushed, eyes aglow and the hem of their silk robe regrettably soaked as they splashed in the ankle deep water.

"Towa. Setsuna." A deep voice called firmly.

Two heads swivelled in its respective direction and cocked to the side, contemplating whether the voice or the tempting delights of the paddy field took their priority. Unable to ignore the growing demonic presence that commanded their attention, the young children obediently broke into a run towards the clearing of the paddy field.

"Pah!" Towa exhaled loudly, dramatically bursting out of the lush greenery with her arms flung back. Following closely behind, Setsuna, her more quiet sibling, finally emerged, gingerly removing a small leaf which had gotten stuck in her obsidian hair. Tracing the demonic presence, curious orbs spotted the familiar distinguished silhouette of their father, Sesshomaru, who approached them slowly with Jaken, his loyal ward, following closely behind.

Enthused with a childish excitement to see her father but too impatient to wait for him to close the distance, Towa scrambled up the terrace and scampered towards him as fast as her little legs could take her; absently disregarding Setsuna's calls for her to be careful. Greeted by Towa's beaming smile, the face of their mother in her youth filled his mind like rising morning mist. Called upon to support the delivery of a fragile child at the human village, the great demon agreed to supervise their _hanyou_ offspring for the day.

Distracted by her excitement, Towa overlooked an upturned root protruding from the muddy, steep bank, causing her to lose her balance. A high pitched shriek throttled with panic pierced the tranquilly of the valley as gravity thrust her backwards.

"Towa!" Setsuna screeched in alarm, instinctively lunging forward but too far to reach her in time.

Scrunching her face as she braced for impact, a fierce gust of wind whipped around her, hurling water from the surrounding paddy fields high into the air by the sheer force. A strong arm swiftly wound itself around her petite frame and pulled her into a tight embrace. Followed by a warm hand which cupped the back of her head, and safely tucked her face into what she quickly realised to be her father's _mokomoko_. Dazed by the rapid turn of events, Towa remained curled in the safety of her father's arms, listening to the steady beat of his heart, and the muffled hiss as the water that had been propelled into the air came crashing down around them. Her father's figure, which she could make out was bent over her, shielding her from getting soaked.

Tilting her head up to see her saviour, she was greeted with his usual expressionless face which watched her closely. His demonic aura wrapped around her protectively, leaving her entranced as she watched how the sunlight caught the strands of his silver hair which mirrored her own. Droplets of water from the earlier shower beaded upon Sesshomaru's hair and armour, reminding the young _hanyou_ of a spider's web bathed in morning dew.

Piercing golden eyes silently scanned the young girl for any injuries and eventually eased once satisfied with their assessment.

"You are fine now," his monotone voice reassured, releasing Towa from his hold. Assured of her competency to stand without his support, the _daiyokai_ rose to his full height, towering over the little _hanyou_ whose wide eyes followed him in awe. The small hairs on her arm erect from the air which still crackled and hummed from the divine like power that had radiated from his charge to her rescue.

 _"Sesshomaru samaaaaaa!"_ Jaken panted, flailing his staff as he ran down the steep terrace to join the group and nearly trip over himself. " _Sesshomaru sama!_ Is everything alright? I looked away for _just_ a moment and you were gone!" Accusing eyes flicked to the young _hanyou_. " _Towa sama!_ What is it that you have done this time to inconvenience our great lord? _Sesshomaru sama_ is-“

 _"Jaken,"_ the daiyokai hissed; his focus still on Towa. _"Assist Setsuna."_

"W-Why o-of course, _Sesshomaru sama_! R-Right away!" Jaken stammered, fumbling down the hillside to collect his lord's younger daughter, to only _finally_ trip over and turbulently roll down the hill in a ball and pass Setsuna on the way down.

"Fear not, _Sesshomaru sama_! For I am unharmed!" Jaken's voice echoed a moment later from the bottom of the steep hill, which Towa noticed went on to be casually disregarded by her father. Silently empathising with the small little demon, Towa's thoughts froze feeling her father's gaze.

"You are not to make it a habit to repeat such foolish antics," Sesshomaru glowered at Towa, referring to her earlier behaviour. "I will not permit it."

As time when by, Towa had learnt her father was a demon of few words. A great figure in the demon world whom many feared and respected for his bloodline and terribly strong power. Known for being composed, proud and unforgiving, Towa had developed an acquired skill to read in between the lines, and spot the subtle cues he involuntarily provided which bestowed a rare insight of the _daiyokai's_ true nature. The young girl recalled how his eyes would ever so slightly soften whenever they followed their mother; how the magenta stripes on his face would subtly extend when displeased; and how he would press her closer to him whenever he discerned apprehension in her scent; reassuring them that they were under the protection of this Sesshomaru.

Few, however, were able to distinguish these small signs other than her sister, mother and Jaken.

 _'He has always been a kind person',_ her mother's words chimed in her mind.

 _"Un!"_ Towa squeaked with a beaming smile, glowing at his concern for her wellbeing.

"You would do well to remember your father's words, _Towa sama_!" Jaken chided, waving _Nintojo_ to reinforce his point as he returned with Setsuna who dashed to her sister's side, glad to see her safe and well.

"I will, _Jakensama_!" Towa chirped, parroting his use of honorific; a habit she had picked up recently Sesshomaru noted.

 _"J-Jaken...sama_?" A blush painted the ward's face, as Towa enthusiastically nodded in confirmation.

" _Jaken sama_ is amazing!" she beamed, using the small fingers on her hand to count off each point which came to mind. Such as the way he could gallantly use his staff to fight his foes, and how he helped their mother to mind both her and Setsuna as infants. Evidently delighted at his implied status in the eyes of his great lord's daughter, and the open recognition of his contributions, Jaken, for perhaps the _first_ time in his life, was lost for words. But upon sensing the burning stare of the _daiyokai_ in the periphery of his vision, his celebration concluded with a hasty end.

"S-Silly child! A lowly _yokai_ like me be addressed as _sama_? What nonsense! Such a thought would impose the greatest of disrespect to your father and his lineage! I am merely a servant of the most powerful demon in the land. How could I _ever_ compare myself to his great ,” a shake of the head, “no, most prestigious status? I-It would be absolutely a-absurd-“

 _"Jaken,"_ Sesshomaru hissed, irritation dripping from his voice like venom from the imp's endless mind numbing rambling, earning a swift bow from his ward and his obedient silence.

Medallion spheres shifted to the _hanyou_ offspring.

"We are to return home," he declared, tone laced with decision and finality. "Our business is done here."

A poignant shift in Towa's scent allured Sesshomaru to raise his brow in query, sensing his offspring's conflicted temptation to disobey his order. A response that those that were foolish enough to make would quickly find was one they sorely regret by his own hands. Despite this precedent, Sesshomaru found his interest strangely peak at this development from his own flesh and blood, noting she hid her hands behind her back and seemed to be holding _something_. A _new_ emotion, which he could not recognise, swam in her garnet eyes and hid from further view by lowering her head.

 _"Towa..."_ Setsuna warned under her breath, eyeing her sister.

"Speak," Sesshomaru commanded, feeling his patience evaporate like morning mist at her lengthened silence. "I am not feeling magnanimous today."

Failing to meet his challenge after another prolonged pause, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in what could be interpreted as disappointment and slowly turned to leave, withdrawing himself from the conversation.

Jaken's large eyes flicked between parent and child, divided by his loyalty to both.

"S-Sesshomaru sama! Please wait!" Jaken attempted sympathetically calling out to his master, seeing Towa's head dip further and her lower lip tremble. "I'm sure if you give Towa sama one more moment of your time, I'm _sure_ she will..." he pleaded, beckoning Towa with impatient gestures to speak, whilst internally hitting himself for the potential repercussions his intervention may cause for himself. But despite Jaken's attempts, Sesshomaru provided no inclination of gracing them with any more of his time.

Then, after a moment, Towa brought her hands to the front of her chest to reveal a red camellia she and Setsuna had found whilst playing in the forest. The delicate vermilion petals, she had tragically only noticed a moment ago, bruised and withered from the earlier impact. Captured by its ethereal beauty and recollecting her mother's love of flowers, she had picked it in the hope of giving it to her once she had returned. Guilt crumpled her face and gripped her chest like a vice.

The smell of salt pervaded the air, which did not go unnoticed by the great demon.

" _Okaa sama's_ flower..." Towa hiccuped with tears beading along her eyelashes; helplessly watching as another petal fluttered to the ground.

Sesshomaru's steps came to a halt.

"The flower for _okaa sama_ is-“ her voice wobbled unable to finish her sentence, overwhelmed by the emotions which weighed in her chest.

" _Its-_ " she tried again, only to stammer an incoherent string of whimpers as she struggled to process her complex emotions at such a young age:

Frustration; at her earlier recklessness which led her to fall and crush the delicate flower.

Guilt; at the burden she posed upon her father's time.

Sadness; at how she had ruined their gift for their mother by her own careless hands.

Determination; to take accountability for her mistake and make amends.

Choked by her turmoil of emotions, Jaken's heartfelt attempts to console his lord's daughter fell on deaf ears.

 _How can I fix this?_ She called out in her mind, wanting nothing more than the comfort of her mother's arms around her, as she watched another bruised petal caught by the wind twirl towards the ground.

 _I need to fix this_ , Towa urged herself, hearing Setsuna call her name.

_I can fix this!_

Guilt ridden orbs leapt to her father's back.

_I will fix this!_

As if he had been waiting for her to come to the decision herself and sensed her burning new resolution, Sesshomaru finally spoke after an infinitesimal pause.

"Do as you so wish," he simply drawled; his tone noticeably _softer_.

As those _few_ words fell from his lips, Towa felt her father sever the lingering doubts which had plagued her mind like a samurai's sword; parting the grey clouds that hovered over her head and give way to endless blue skies. Not prepared to waste another moment, Towa chirped a squeak to Sesshomaru which Jaken could only interpret as a 'yes', and grasped Setsuna's hand. Pulling her into a run, they darted in the direction where a sea of blue rolling hills could be seen in the distance.

Waiting for the _hanyou_ children to be far enough before he spoke, Jaken turned to his master whose back was still turned to him.

"Perhaps I may be imagining this, Sesshomaru sama. But do you by chance feel..." Jaken paused, " _guilty_ for damaging the flower when you rescued -"

"Jaken."

"Y-Yes, Sesshomaru sama?" Jaken squawked, straightening his back.

"You are to ensure they remain within my eyesight," Sesshomaru bellowed, not bothering to indulge his ward with any further details. "Disobey..." he paused, inclining his face slowly to the side. "And I will not be pleased."

The demon's golden irises narrowed with warning, eliciting a gulp and cold shudder to slither through the imp's body. Dropping to his knees in a low bow, Jaken rushed after the girls with haste, as the great demon gracefully moved to rest under a nearby tree.

* * *

As the sun slowly sunk in the sky, Sesshomaru watched cerulean disperse into strips of coral and terracotta; dipping the valley into a dark ink. Reclined against a tree which overlooked the valley, his head was dipped in a resting position with one leg stretched out, and the other propped with his arm elegantly perched upon it. Eyes closed, he indulged himself in this rare moment of peace. Soothed by the sound of the wind brushing between the leaves in the trees, and the ripples it breathed upon the surface of the water in the paddy fields, but as ever; remaining vigilant of his surroundings.

He raised his head sensing the return of his daughters.

Small figures emerged in the distance, followed closely behind by Jaken who dashed back and forth to pick up the occasional flower which slipped from the clusters in their arms.

Wearing a proud grin, Towa carefully laid a pool of _Nemophila_ onto the grass before him upon their arrival, with a smaller cluster neatly held together by a piece of string, created from dried tree bark. Their dirtied hands, he noticed, which inflicted an unfamiliar pang in his chest, a stark contrast to the flowers which were in pristine condition. The small translucent droplets left on the bowl shaped, azure petals suggesting they had been cleaned in a nearby stream. Bright, tired eyes leapt to their father's face expectantly, awaiting his judgement of their hard labour.

Sesshomaru inspected the flowers obediently, and after a pause, nodded.

"They are well done."

 _"Wahhhh!"_ the twins squealed in happiness, gleefully jumping onto their feet in celebration which Jaken voluntarily joined.

"Towa. Setsuna. _Enough_. You are being too loud," Sesshomaru scowled turning his face to the side. Unable to hide the subtle proud curve of his lips at his daughters' accomplishment.

* * *

As to be expected at their young age, energy quickly fled the _hanyou_ children after their day full of activities. Curled in a neat ball, Setsuna slept soundly on the grass by her father's side, whilst Towa, in a less graceful manner, laid sprawled out on the other side on his _mokomoko_. Possessing an animated personality when awake, Sesshomaru swiftly concluded Towa was no different asleep with her incessant wriggling. Occasionally requiring Sesshomaru to intervene when she rolled too far, by using his hand to carefully guide her back onto his _mokomoko_.

Capturing a familiar scent in the air, his entire being began to stir and hum. The demon's powerful lean body instinctively inclined forward like a drawn arrow, calmly waiting for the source to emerge. Expectant saffron irises locked onto the horizon with lethal precision.

A slim silhouette, hidden by the shadows cast by the sunset behind them, eventually emerged.

Molten eyes filled with warmth.

_"Rin."_

A pair of cinnamon orbs reflected an equal tenderness.

 _"Sesshomaru sama,"_ her gentle voice returned with a shy smile, taking a moment to take in the wholesome scene of her family in front of her.

 _At last_ , she thought.

After a long, intense day assisting Kaede at the human village, she was _finally_ where she ached to be. Where she _belonged_.

She was finally _home_.

Light twinkled and danced upon the intricately painted golden butterflies on her silk lavender kimono as she approached to take her place by Sesshomaru's side, careful to not disturb the sleeping infants.

"Thank you for looking after the children," she whispered, carefully brushing strands of Towa's hair from her eyes. "I hope my selfish request didn't cause you too much trouble?" questioning eyes moved to examine his face, waiting patiently for him to answer.

"You are not selfish," Sesshomaru spoke lowly in a tone that implied any comment suggesting otherwise would be unacceptable. His head turned to stare ahead. "No request you make is a burden to this Sesshomaru.”

The young maiden's cheeks warmed with a soft pink. Her heart fluttering like the wings of a butterfly. "Is that so?" she breathed, knowing he would not expand upon his answer any further. But for Rin who was well versed in reading his behaviour; it _was_ enough. Though not explicitly stated, his affections for her were _there_. Clear as heaven's stars that dusted the night sky. Ever so intricately veiled, under the surface, of his carefully picked words.

_You are not a burden._

How a fragile human like herself was allowed to remain by the side of such a great demon she knew not. But if there was one thing she was certain of, it was that the love she held for him was larger than life itself, and that only death would tear her from his side.

"What is this?" Rin questioned out loud, noticing something tucked in Towa's clasp. Prying her cherub hands open with motherly concern, a bundle of blue greeted surprised eyes.

"A gift from the children," Sesshomaru supplied.

"F-For me?" Rin gasped taken back.

His head dipped in confirmation, remembering how she would also bring him flowers as a child. A habit, he deduced, that had been passed onto their offspring.

"Such gentle children..." her voice trailed softened with emotion, as she lightly caressed Towa's cheek with the back of her hand. "There, there," she crooned, watching Towa unconsciously shift closer to the warmth of her mother's body.

A sharp intake from his mate drew his senses to a sharpened state.

"Sesshomaru sama!" Rin gushed; her struggle to contain her excitement apparent to Sesshomaru without him needing to look. "It looks like Sesshomaru sama _also_ received a gift!"

Hands clasped in front of her in delight and eager to share her happiness with him, Rin gestured to the tips of his starlight hair that elegantly pooled on the grass, where a small handful of flowers had been _stealthily_ snuck in.

" _Hm_ ," he nonchalantly brushed off, smoothly shifting the focus of the conversation away from him.

Sat in an upright position with arms interlocked in his sleeves, Rin imagined the proud Sesshomaru carefully exercising a controlled patience, as the twins sat behind him and stroked his hair. Which, she expected, did not forgo a reprimand from Jaken.

_"C-Children! Remove your hands at once! You are to respect your fa-" Jaken chided to be silenced by a voice, cool as frost._

_"Enough, Jaken," Sesshomaru threatened, reverting back to his feigned ignorance of the twins' 'activities', and successfully bringing the brief conversation to a swift close._

"How do I look?" she playfully posed with the azure flower tucked into her hair. "Does Sesshomaru sama think it suits me?" she pressed, only to be disappointed by his indifferent response of _"hm."_

" _Mou_...Sesshomaru sama is no fun!" she huffed crossing her arms, momentarily forgetting her age and the sleeping children around her. Releasing a sigh of relief when no one awoke, Rin smiled sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by her outburst. Like clockwork, the two naturally slipped into the usual routine they had developed from Rin's time in the human village, when Sesshomaru used to visit her, bringing the most opulent gifts. Their conversations, predominantly, involving the _daiyokai_ silently listening to Rin as she shared details of her day and the new wonders she had learnt, which were acknowledged with the occasional nod from Sesshomaru as appropriate.

But as Rin unravelled her day, the subtle pinch between his brow disclosed him to be lost in his own thoughts. A matter, she thought, he seemed to be unfamiliar with processing, but found intriguing nonetheless. Aware there were times when he preferred to keep his thoughts to himself, she respected his wish and did not pry. Yet, a part of her ached for the day her proud partner would willingly open those doors, and allow her to learn more about this elusive side he hid so often. But until then, she could only hope and remind him that she would always be there for him to lean on, and listen to his troubles without judgement.

Arm raised to remove the flower from her hair, feeling slightly silly after his removed reaction, slim fingers abruptly stilled as his words rung in her ears. Like the melody of chimes in the wind, Sesshomaru spoke in a voice _so_ quiet - _so_ hushed - that Rin nearly thought she had imagined it.

_The colour suits you well._

Taken back to learn that the thought which had preoccupied his attention for the past few minutes had been about _her_ , Rin slowly lowered her hand, unable to escape from the trance he had cast upon her; freezing her in place. Seemingly unaware of the effect those simple words had on his mate, Sesshomaru continued, turning his head to provide her with his full and undivided attention, with an undeniable tenderness and pride softening his elegant features.

Rin couldn't help but look away breathless, cupping her cheek in an attempt to calm the raging heat.

"I will have a kimono made for you from a cloth of that colour."

Struggling to find the right words which conveyed how she felt _and_ not trusting her own voice, she wrapped her hand around his that rested beside her on the grass, interlinking their fingers _hoping_ her emotions reached him. As if he understood her predicament, she felt Sesshomaru return a gentle squeeze to reassure her that no words were needed.

_It is of no consequence, Rin._

The same beautiful hands that possessed the terribly powerful ability to enforce wrath and destruction upon his enemies, but only showed patience, compassion and warmth to her and their children.

A small yawn slipped past her lips as her early start to the day begun to take a toll on her body.

"I'm alright," she lightly denied with glazed eyes, feeling the weight of his concerned gaze examine her face. "I'm just a little bit tired, that's all," she reassured, waving her free hand absently to reiterate her point which seemed to set him at ease.

Without warning, Sesshomaru's clawed hand reached over to press her head _ever_ so gently to his shoulder. Taking the greatest care as if she were made of glass.

"Rest," his deep voice bellowed, followed by a long pause as he contemplated his next words carefully. The mesmerising tender caress of his thumb against her velvet hair making her feel lethargic.

 _Rest_ , his gentle strokes coaxed enticingly.

Her head dipped; eyes growing heavy.

Allowing herself to surrender to the welcoming arms of sleep, her hold of reality began to slip.

As the dark abyss consumed her, she vaguely sensed what she thought to be a pair of lips brush against the crown of her head, and hear a warm voice breath into her hair:

_"You have done well, Rin."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
